


I haven't lost my fortune.

by CallmeCinza



Series: Poetry for the hidden soldiers [6]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, American Revolution RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Historical Lams, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Poetry, Short, Soldiers, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 22:06:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14270532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeCinza/pseuds/CallmeCinza
Summary: John feels hope.





	I haven't lost my fortune.

_I think I'm so fortunate,_

_I feel my hands sweat every time I take this gold_

_and it drips between my fingers,_

_your sun-kissed skin._

_My eyes, shiny as two pearls out from the salty water,_

_they are so fortunate to flutter their lashes_

_and tingle your cheeks while you sleep._

 

**John let a giggle escape through his nose. Long time since he heard something close to a laughter, something close to happiness.**

**But today was a special day, today he permitted himself to recapitulate his most precious thoughts.**

**He shook his head with a smile and kept writing in the wrinkled paper.**

 

I'll excuse myself, I think I'll kill my heart,

'cause if I keep pushing it like this

I know I'll make it stop...

_as my mind has already._

_My mind doesn't work quiet like before;_

_I see treasures where there're none._

Excuse me, again. 

What I truly mean is

_I spot treasures no one else can see,_

_and I know myself as a madman now_

_in reason that my ultimate belief is_

_that no pirate with all the gold,_

_no soldier with all the glory, no king with all the subjects_

_is more fortunate in this dirty land_

_than I am_

_with you._

When he finished, something warm assaulted his chest, he felt strong.

He had a good feeling, for the first time he believed the wind may go his way.

And he felt **happy. He felt hope.**

 


End file.
